rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ptolemos/Ptolemos' Notes
Ptolemos' notes are a collection of his journal entries, notes, and observations. Most notable are his thoughts and opinions of the beings he's encountered during his time on Gielinor. Listed alphabetically, the subject matter for each entry follows a chronological order, beginning with their first meeting and ending with their last. Beings Dragonkin Lashual Success! I have finally broken through earth and stone, discovering the ruins of an ancient dragonkin site. I must make haste with my studies and discover what else lies within its depths. I write now from the confines of my room inside Kemses' fortress, my right hand gone and my pride as wounded as my body. In my eagerness to uncover the mysteries of the ruins, I failed to take the necessary precautions and nearly lost my life. A dragon had made the site its home, and it wasn't happy to see me intruding upon its domain. After a tense chase I was able to subdue the beast, but not before I discovered the site was in some sort of magic nullifying field. After I sufficiently recover I will investigate further. Events have occurred that I will not relate here. Suffice to say, Kemses' fortress was overrun and I barely made it out alive. But for now I believe I have eluded my fellow kin and have a moment of respite where I can continue my studies. Over the past few days I've uncovered the name of the creator of my current abode: Lashual. I know next to nothing of this dragonkin, or any other dragonkin for that matter, but it appears that he sought some form of cure for an ailment that plagued him and the rest of his kind. I wonder if he found what he was looking for? I certainly know I have. Blasted dwarves! Always curious about what lies beneath their mountain. At least I can use them. I've managed to trick them into helping me. I sent one to deliver a letter to Kemses. Hopefully he hasn't been slain and will provide a response soon. On another note, I've made some headway into gleaning the purpose of the site. It appears that my intial suspicions were correct: Lashual had built a portal framework here for a purpose I have yet to uncover. A mechanism nearby operates it, or so I believe. The anti-magic field continues to nullify my attempts at magic. Why build a portal that you can't operate? Unfortunately, had there been no anti-magic field here I would still find no success. There's some sort of indentation in the base of the mechanism. I would hazard a guess that it requires a power source to power the portal. A minor inconvenience. Something happened, something monumentous. I could feel it through the anti-magic field, as well as hear it from the earth around me. Guthix is dead and the gods are free to return. This changes things significantly. I've made preparations to acquire the items I need myself. I can waste no more time. Another attempt on my life, this time by Azulra, Evgeni, and Thane. I was able to deceive them, but in my arrogance I revealed part of my plan to them. Admittedly not my best moment, but it was worth it to hear the tremble in their voices. No matter. I have what I need. The portal is powered, and now it is time for me to pave the way to the beginning of a new world. Lashual's work won't just allow me to rewrite history: I will change it and alter the very fabric of time itself! An achievement only I can proclaim as doing. Let the gods come. They won't be able to stop me now. How long has it been? Far longer than I should admit. My attempts at using Lashual's device failed, but at least I survived its destruction. I wonder how the dragonkin would react if he knew what I had done to his creation? It matters not. I must move on to greater things. Lashual. My killer. He will pay for his crime. I'll see to it personally. Excruciating pain, but only for a moment. A memory not forgotten, but buried far below. An unquenchable thirst for destruction and the ultimate act of revenge. Jas will pay for what She did! I should not have done what I did. Possessing the beast gave me more insight into his nature, but it left me drained and nearly mad. It was unlike anything I have ever experienced in life. Even death paled in comparison. I cannot write any more. I must rest... Rosaline says she worries about me. What would she know? I've glimpsed into the very essence of Time itself; I hear the lullaby of the world as it teases me with its soft voice; I feel its cries, its throes. I know what I have to do. Lashual must be stopped. ? A dragonkin, origin unknown. I could hardly believe my eyes when I first saw it. Kemses and I had begun investigating the roasted remains of a campsite his troops had been using when it suddenly appeared. I didn't stick around to see what it wanted. When you see one of their kind, you know it's time to go—and fast. We both got out of there with no trouble. With any luck, I'll be spared the misfortune of ever running into their kind for a good while. Griffin Skelkesh Half-Mahjarrat Alorah Taredi I didn't quite expect to learn of this upon my return. I'm not even sure yet of how I should react. Although she is my daughter, Alorah is a product of something else, something foreign. A mistake. But I cannot ignore that my blood runs through her veins. If she yet lives, perhaps I can find her and show her the ways of our kind, mold her into something great. If not, at least it will sate my curiosity. Ellie How interesting. Another halfbreed it seems. I believe she called herself Ellie. She was present at the meeting Arachnea held following the events that led up to Guthix's demise. I couldn't quite place her loyalties. Unfortunately I can't look into this as I have more pressing matters to attend to. Tenebra I've made an interesting discovery. During my time in Al Kharid I met what seemed to be a halfbreed—half-human, half-Mahjarrat. I must admit, the thought'd never crossed my mind before: breed with a human? It's entirely out of the question, yet... This warrants further investigation. Perhaps I can learn something from her. Tenebra, that is her name. We met again and discussed the possibilities of an alliance for the approaching ritual. I believe I have her support, but I must be careful. She's a survivor, that much I can tell, and will do just about anything to keep it that way. Surprisingly, Tenebra kept her word. She left the plateau shortly after receiving her share of the energy. I'm not sure if we will ever meet again. I must confess, I wouldn't be entirely against working out another deal with her in the future. Hobgoblin Drok I think this was his name. He's a hobgoblin, judging by the smell. He attacked Kemses and I while we examined the remains of a destroyed camp. We left him for dead when a dragonkin appeared and tried to trap us. Good riddance. Unbelievable. I saw this creature alive on Yu'biusk. How he escaped from the dragonkin I'll never know. Despite our past, I tried to remain civil and enlist his and his leader's aid. They immediately turned on me, so I fought back. I had to resort to tricking the two to get them to leave via a portal. Let them pray to their god; He won't be able to save them from me should we ever meet again. Humans Domino Fykeric Bliem Rosaline Haines Yokrad I believe this one to be the leader of the Chosen Battalion. He led his men against me in a fight for an item I sorely needed for the spell. Hard to believe that a group of brutish Bandosians had acquired a stash of wyvernhide, but it's true. The fight was more difficult than I thought it would be, but I used my wits to fool them. I doubt he'll see me again in this lifetime. I don't believe it. I saw this human once again on the dead world of Yu'biusk. He was stronger and posed a far greater threat than I initially realized. A pendant he wears once belonged to the god Bandos, I believe. It was a rough battle, but I tricked him and his hobgoblin friend into thinking I was dead. If I ever run into him again, I'm sure it won't be pleasant—for either of us. Mahjarrat Arachnea Arachnea, female. I caught her name in Al Kharid during a rather ostentatious gathering of our kind. In retrospect, it was a bold and risky move, but there was much to lose and little to gain had I not have attended. I will have to keep an eye on this one. Who knows, something could come out of it. The ritual has passed. I couldn't help but notice how Arachnea stood off to the side throughout it, keeping her distance from the Zarosians while also not isolating herself from the rest. She didn't boast her loyalties like so many others did and knew well enough to speak only when the situation called for it. As is often customary of these rituals both she and I nominated the other. Nothing came of it. I'm not sure if I should look forward to meeting her in the future or if I should strive to avoid her entirely. She could very well prove to be dangerous if I'm not careful. Arachnea... How I yearn to tear her apart limb by limb. She kept me locked away like some animal, experimented on me, humiliated me! I won't let this slide. She has earned herself an enemy the day she thought she could contain me. Unfortunately for now I must put aside any sort of plot for revenge as I try to figure out how to remove her bracelet. I highly doubt its purpose is purely decorative as she would have me believe. It is over. My hand is gone and so too is the bracelet. Good riddance. Curses! Every corner I turn some it seems as though some new threat appears, and with it comes an attempt on my life or worse! My hand is gone, stolen, no less. How? I cannot say. Why? No doubt it will be used against me in some form or fashion. I must push forward with my studies at once. The anti-magic field will hide me for now, but I fear this haven won't last for long. What can I say that I already haven't? Simply put, Guthix is dead. Arachnea had the gall to invite me to a meeting with a few others of our kind. Despite my instincts telling me not to, I went anyway. Better to face them on my own terms than the other way around, I reasoned. I'm glad I went. The revelations were astounding. I didn't linger for long. I knew Azulra was looking for me. Not long after I was contacted by her and invited to a citadel somewhere. Obviously a trap, so I opted to have some fun of my own. Needless to say, her ploy failed. I'm starting to regret having openly revealed my plan—part of it anyway. So much could change within a short period of time. Subtlely and viligance is crucial now. Arachnea's been busy. She participated in the killing of Azulra. I shouldn't be as surprised as I am, but news of her death hits close to home. How long before I am next, I wonder? Arachnea stopped by earlier today. We had a civil discussion. If any of them can be convinced of the folly in worshiping the gods, it is her. I told her of my work, how I could change the past so we Mahjarrat would be free. She doubted of my competence, but who else could go through with what I'm about to do? Who else has the resolve, the inner strength required? No one. Thankfully she left without trying to kill me. My uncle could certainly learn a thing or two from her. With any luck, she will return and support me in my endeavor. If not, then I will do what I must to protect my people. Time can change so much in a man. Once I would've loved nothing more than to see Arachnea dead, slain by none other than the hand that she took from me. Now, though, I look at her and understand. We are not so different, she and I. She may have tried to kill me, but I have forgiven her for it. She has simply fallen prey to the gods' lies, as have the others. But they are still Mahjarrat, and so deserve a chance for redemption. Arachnea is but the first to learn of my intent. If I can convince her, then others will surely follow. I may not have gained her allegiance or trust, but I most certainly have gained her respect, as I hers. Following my ultimatum, Arachnea went into labor and gave birth to a daughter. I wonder if the others will recognize this for the sign it truly is and hasten to join me? Arachnea was quite surprised to see me. I would have been to, given the circumstances. Dead, but not gone... Not yet. I still have a mission that I must see fulfilled. The world is dying, crying out in pain and anguish... She must see the importance of this task: she has to! Altanquin Altanquin was one third of the Zamorakian trio I met along with Kemses. He agreed to an alliance like the others. So the worm has shown his true colors. During the ritual, Altanquin tried to volunteer Kemses as the sacrifice. Forunately no one seemed to heed him, or they ignored him. I won't forget his betrayal. Azulra Neraka Baylon Baylon, now deceased. His sacrifice will ensure my research won't be wasted. Crokum One of our kind Marethyu and I came across as we started recruiting an army of our own for the inevitable wars to come. Literally stolen from his home, Crokum was reluctant at first to pledge allegiance to our cause but agreed after we spoke with him at length. He's a brute, and no doubt is a bully among his own tribe back on Freneskae. We will get along well as long as he causes no trouble. Crokum has spent the last few days persuading his people to join us on Gielinor. He was able to bring a sizable number back with him. I suspect he intimidated most of them and rallied through rest. I will assign roles starting tomorrow. Hopefully we can retrieve a few more from Freneskae as we move forward with the plan. I should have seen it coming. Shortly before we commenced with the impromptu ritual, Crokum attempted to instigate an insurrection against myself and Marethyu. He'd convinced a few to support him as he tried to seize control of our army. Before things grew out of hand, I challenged him to single combat, which he accepted. Ultimately, his pride proved to be his undoing. As we fought, Marethyu was able to disable his followers while I cut down the traitor with the Mahjarratbane. He won't be remembered for his sacrifice. Dissidious Drachmus Drachmus was one of the Zamorakians Kemses and I met as we began preparing for the upcoming ritual. He seemed to go along with the others. Ahvgaeni 'Evgeni' Avencianci Izachera Part of a trio of Mahjarrat who pledged to forsake the gods and join me in the fight against them. I'll need more than just them, however, and will try speaking with some of the others later. Hopefully I will be able to sway a few of the more neutral of our kind. Jarenthar Kemses I've just met another Mahjarrat for the first time following my escape from that accursed temple. Kemses is his name and he is a Zamorakian. He and I got on well enough, although I avoided discussing my true loyalty and instead feigned support for the chaos god.. He and I spent a great deal talking about the current age. He eventually drew my attention to an area where the Stone of Jas was once held. It oozed with its energies. Together, he and I erected a magical barrier to dissuade any potential trepassers from abusing it. We parted on good terms. I look forward to discussing future plans with him. Kemses and I have spent much time working together. In preparation for the nearing ritual, he and I attempted to negotiate a truce between other Zamorakian Mahjarrat. I believe it went rather well. Later on, he and I went searching for the Stone of Jas by tracing similar residual energy left in its wake. I think we found something, but it will involve work uncovering whatever it is. The Ritual of Rejuvenation was a success! I am rejuvenated and can assume my research once more. I was pleased to find Kemses standing with me among the crowd on the plateau. He's shown himself to be a true ally. I hope I can persuade him to abandon Zamorak in the future. I don't believe it. Trapped for several weeks and I'm finally freed from Arachnea's clutches by a human rather than my own allies! I don't like this one bit, but I will give Kemses another chance. Hopefully we can continue working together without future interference. Kemses has proven himself once more. After discovering an ancient dragonkin site, I wasted no time in pushing forward with plans. The lose of my hand is unfortunate, but at least Kemses didn't let me die there. He even preserved my hand for me. However, until I can get Arachnea's bracelet off of it, it is useless. Kemses has offered to allow me to stay in his fortress for a while and recover. I won't forget his loyalty. Kemses is testing my patience. Azulra led an assault on his fortress in an effort to reach me and my creation. I was able to fend her off with what forces Kemses left behind, but I nearly lost my life in the ensuing struggle. Doesn't he understand that his search for the Stone is futile? I have big plans in store, much greater than what that mere pebble can offer. I haven't spoken with Kemses in a long time. I'm afraid our friendly terms may have been lost after I announced my plans. It is unfortunate, but I won't hesitate to strike him down should he interfere. This is too great a task and I cannot afford petty alliances to get in my way. Finally, I have returned. Looking upon these notes bring back bitter memories. I haven't seen Kemses in a long, long time. I wonder how he perceives me: As a threat? Perhaps. Despite what I said, he was a good ally. I hope it's not too late to try and work things out peacefully with him. Kisbeth Lazarus I met this one following my attempt to convince the Mahjarrat to abandon their gods and side with the Godless. He and two others came to the Forinthry Ossuary and expressed interest in allying with myself. We discussed the future ahead of us and how best to proceed. Unfortunately, one does not win a war with only a handful of warriors. I will need to find a way to persuade more to join us, or try something else entirely. Lord Hol-lis I received a proposal from this Zamorak Mahjarrat and his ally. It seems he would have our forces work together. I voiced my concerns and made it clear that should our cooperation would only last for so long until one of us turned against the other. He had no qualms and accepted this. For now I have decided it would be better to have an ally than an enemy out of these two. Marethyu Penindasan Neraka Raine I have returned from meeting with several others of my kind. Kemses and I decided it would be best to start making alliances as soon as possible. Raine was among those we talked with. He was a Zamorakian, as were the others. He readily agreed to stand with us during the procession. Sailas Agares Scorpiana Skolfarik He, Lazarus, and Izachera joined me at the Forinthry Ossuary to discuss an alliance and how we should handle fighting alongside the Godless. They left afterwards and we plan on meeting again in the future. Strabach Tuwatu Thane Krios Yurlungur 'Yoral' Neraka Xolotl Tsutai Xolotl is someone I know very little of. He and I first met at Arachnea's meeting after Guthix's death. I didn't stick around very long to get to know him, and hopefully our brief time together didn't pique his interest in me and my plans. I've just learned that Azulra is dead, killed by Evgeni. Xolotl and Arachnea were both present at the moment it happened. I will have to be careful now in case they come for me next. Zantik Lord Hol-lis' ally and mute subordinate as far as I can tell. He had little to say to me. I believe his presence was more so for intimidation than anything else. For now we have forged an uneasy alliance. We'll see how long that lasts until we're at each other's throats. Vampyre Lothorian Foryx Organizations The Chosen Battalion The Chosen Battalion. Hah! It's little more than a ragtag group of dirty Bandosians fighting over the title of being the strongest. Their leader is a human by the name of Yokrad, at least he was the last time I last encountered them. How on earth they acquired wyvernhide is beyond me. But it doesn't matter now, I suppose. They probably haven't even realized it's missing yet. Hand of Ptolemos Research Mahjarratbane My Mahjarratbane is the first of its creation as far as I'm aware, and although I lost my hand I truly believe it was well worth the sacrifice. It's a weapon unlike any other. I'm glad Kemses showed me the bane ore the first time we met, in the cave where the Stone of Jas had been held. It's exactly what I need to move forward with my plan. Zamorak was powerful even before he was a god, but with this I will be able to strike him down before he can make a single move. Attuned to our race with my own lifeblood, I will see it in his throat once I've completed the portal to transport me back through the current of time. I never thought I would see my Mahjarratbane again, but lo and behold, it's the first thing I see upon my return. As it turns out, the Mahjarratbane played a pivotal role in me recalling my buried memories. Had it been lost in the destruction of the dragonkin ruins, I would still be playing the part of an unassuming historian. Rosaline has my gratitude for retrieving and delivering it to where I would find and remember myself. Sometimes I forget the sensation of the wind on my skin and the warmth of the sun as it burns so far above us. Writing helps me remember what it was like to be alive. Even though Rosaline offered to transcribe my words, this is something I must do myself. I refuse to give in to the rage that swells within me. I cannot lose myself now... Focus. Before dying I was able to collect a blood sample from the dragonkin. With enormous effort on my part, the shattered Mahjarratbane was brought to the Forinthry Ossuary where Rosaline found it. I was little more than a spectre then, but with time my strength returned and together we were able to deduce that my spirit is now attached to the Mahjarratbane. As interesting as that is, I cannot help but wonder what would have happened had that not been the case. However, now is not the time for fanciful contemplation. It's with great urgency that we seek out my murderer and destroy him using my creation. Gallery Alorah6.png|Alorah Taredi Arachnea chathead3.png|Arachnea AzulraRejuvinatedChathead.png|Azulra Neraka DominoChathead.png|Domino Drok Chathead Masked.png|Drok Evgenichatface1.png|Ahvgaeni 'Evgeni' Avencianci JohanRejuvinatedChathead.png|Penindasan Neraka Kemses1.png|Kemses Loth Chathead (Humanoid).png|Lothorian Foryx Marethyu Chathead Rejuvenated (Hood).png|Marethyu Rosaline3.png|Rosaline Haines Thane (Zem)2.png|Thane Krios Xolotl Chathead.png|Xolotl Tsutai Yokrad10.png|Yokrad YoralMahjarrat Profile.png|Yurlungur 'Yoral' Neraka Category:Mahjarrat Category:Documents